


My Someone

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [15]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, The Report (2019), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on House of Gold by TOP, Dan Jones is underappreciated, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: My excuse to write a fluffy one shot based on "House of Gold" by Twenty One Pilots and to give Dan Jones a chance to shine because he is hard working and under appreciated.
Relationships: Daniel Jones (The Report)/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	My Someone

You and Dan Jones had been going steady for some time now, and you knew just how hard your man worked. He was passionate, raw, and unrelenting - and that extended to all parts of his life. So much so that you knew he often skipped meals when he was swept up with his line of work. 

It was almost Thanksgiving break and the beginning of his long weekend, so you decided to take some initiative and bring him dinner and maybe, just maybe, try your hand at convincing him to come home early. He had been away for some nights now, consumed entirely in his work, and every nurturing sense in your body was alight with the need to nourish and take care of him. It  _ was _ almost a holiday, after all. And if anyone deserved a holiday surprise, it was your man. 

You packed up something simple - some sandwiches, fruit, sparkling cider since he couldn’t drink on the job, and chips. You put on Dan’s favorite blue zip-up hoodie, knowing what it did to him to see you in his clothes, and went on your way. The whole drive over you hummed along to some of your favorite songs, hoping and praying that you’d catch Dan in a good mood or at least be able to turn his mood around with your arrival. Working for the government was no easy feat and Dan suffered for it more than he should. 

You would have convinced him to quit long ago if you hadn’t noticed the way his eyes lit up when he talked about the change he was hoping to make. Love him as you did, you didn’t have it in you to extinguish that fire within him to make the world a better place. But like hell if you wouldn’t support him through it all, even the late nights and long evenings alone, going to bed and waking up without him by your side. 

You smiled at the security guards as you were let into the building, noticing the emptiness around you and the way there were only a few scattered cars in the parking lot. It was as if the whole space was getting ready for a long slumber, able to take a break after going going going for so long. Some people still worked over the holidays, of course, but you were happy Dan had accepted the time off instead of working through it. 

You remembered the way you had convinced him to finally take the vacation time and you smirked at the memory, knowing that Dan would never be able to wear that red tie again without thinking of your lips trailing down his body. The way he had let out the most obscene moan when your lips had found their mark. The way his hips had canted and his thighs and abdomen had tensed. The way he had repeated your name like a prayer when he finally fell apart. 

You felt your skin flush as you recalled the begs and the pleas, how Dan had wanted so badly to touch you that he felt as if he was splitting at the seams.  How he had pulled at the red tie that restrained him, cursing under his breath at the fabric.  He didn’t get to touch you until he promised to take the time off, of course, and once you’d let him know that, it hadn’t taken too long to get him to relent. 

You stopped at the door of the office where you knew Dan was working and knocked twice loudly. You heard a gruff “come in” and the beeping noise of someone unlocking the door from the security office, allowing you to turn the handle and let yourself in. Dan was standing in front of a white board, one hand on his hip and the other, holding a marker, tucked under his chin in thought. He spun around, seemingly annoyed, and his face softened when his gaze fell on you. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, curious and kind, a hint of a smile on his lips. You didn’t miss the bags under his eyes or the way his cheek bones were just a little more prominent than usual, signs that he had been skipping meals and rest again. He had spent the last couple of nights in the office, convinced he had last minute things to finish before he could properly take time off. You hadn’t denied him then, even though your heart ached at the sight of him now. 

You held up the basket you carried and flashed him a smile. “I brought you dinner. Figured we could eat together and go home. Celebrate before you start your vacation?” 

Dan quirked an eyebrow but didn’t protest, going to the nearest desk and pulling up an extra chair. He patted the swivel chair he’d brought over and sat down at the other identical chair with a, “come sit, sweetheart”. All long legs and muscle, Dan looked positively massive sitting down on the government issued furniture, and you bit back a laugh at the sight as you walked over with the basket and took a seat. 

“I missed you,” Dan mused, taking a mouthful of a sandwich you’d placed in front of him. “I’ve missed you and your laughter and your body and, more importantly, your body in my clothes.” 

You did let out a laugh then, pointing to the sweater you were wearing and shooting him a wink to indicate you were only teasing, “You mean  _ my _ clothes, because I’m pretty sure this is mine now. Has been for awhile.”

Dan rolled his eyes, swallowing another big bite before he grinned over at you. “They do look better on you.” 

You bobbed your head approvingly in response, moving on to ask him about his week as you both ate. You knew he couldn’t give you all of the information, but the small tidbits he shared always had you on the edge of your seat and in awe. Dan was intelligent, resourceful and inspiring. When he spoke it was with an animated intensity, his features dancing in the dim yellow light of the room and his hands gesturing wildly as they emphasized certain points in his storytelling. You loved to hear him speak and you loved to know that that brilliant mind was all yours, taking him in with wide eyes and enthusiastic nods, encouraging him to unload anything and everything on you that he was willing to give. 

When your meal was over and you’d both fell into a companionable silence, you began to gather everything up, standing to clean the desk free off the wrappers and ziploc bags, sweeping crumbs into your hand and depositing them into the trash can under the desk. After you’d finished, Dan caught your wrist in his hand and pulled you to him. You stood between his open legs, gazing down at the man before you, the love and admiration you held in your eyes clearly reflected in his own.

His hands slipped down to your thighs and he pulled you closer, your hands landing open palmed on his chest. Dan let out an approving hum, letting his fingers trail up and down your legs. 

“I really,  _ really _ missed you, you know,” he murmured, looking up at you with an irresistible small smile tugging at his plush lips. 

You brought your hands to cup his face and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss, long and slow and unhurried. His hands squeezed your thighs, warm and strong against your soft skin, and you let out a small moan in response. You pulled away then, eyes heavy with want and lust, your breath coming out in short puffs. Dan looked at you questioningly, a little upset that you had pulled away. 

You grabbed one of his ear lobes and gave it a playful tug, giggling as Dan furrowed his brow at you, waiting for an explanation. “Take me home?” you asked, finally. 

“Anything for you, pretty lady,” he breathed, popping out of his seat and almost smashing his head against yours in the process, eager to get you home as soon as possible. You beamed in response, your heart fluttering in your chest for your favorite person. 

***

When you got home, Dan took you straight to the bedroom and reminded you just how passionate he was in all aspects of his life - especially when it came to you. You accepted everything he had to give with open arms, letting him ease any troubles and stress as he stretched you out with slow, equal paced thrusts, his body entangled with yours in a convoluted mess of limbs. 

When you were both satisfied he rolled off of you with a huff, hands immediately finding you again and pulling you to his side - unbothered by the sweat and cum that glistened on your bodies in the moonlight, just needing to feel your body against his. Dan’s fingers trailed through your hair as your head rose and fell with his even breathing where it lay on his chest. You rested there content and pleased, cocooned in the warmth and comfort of Dan. 

After a few minutes of silence, right as you were beginning to doze off, Dan posed some questions into the quiet room, his voice soft: “Will you take care of me? Even when I grow old? Or if I become no-one? A bum?” 

You frowned where you lay, unsure of where this insecurity had come from. Dan was a sensitive deep-thinking man, and sometimes you wished you could burrow into his head and understand what he was mulling over in there. You wondered if something he’d encountered at work had him thinking about your future together, had him worried about you and him in some way. 

“Of course,” you answered, quick to reassure him. “We are going to live happily ever after, no matter what the future holds.” 

“You know, if I could, I’d have us leave this town and go somewhere where we can just live together and not worry about anything,” Dan continued, his fingers stilling in your hair. “We’d never get sick and I’d give you anything you wanted. A house of gold. A kingdom. Anything.” 

“Only if you rule the kingdom with me.” you amended. “You know how everybody needs that special someone? Waits for them their whole life? You’re my someone. So you can never be no-one because you’ll always be someone to me.” Dan held you tighter to his chest then, letting out an exhale that shook his whole body, and in turn your own. 

“You’re my someone, too. Queen of my heart,” he replied, placing a chaste kiss on your forehead. “I love you, sweetheart.” 

“I love you, too,” you sighed sleepily, letting your eyes close as you took in the sound of the fan whirling above you and Dan’s heartbeat underneath your ear. 

“But just so I know what to expect, what would our kingdom look like?” you joked, eyes still closed, ready to imagine whatever Dan had in mind. You let his voice fill your thoughts with visions of color and grandeur, love and adventure, sweet tales of a heroic King and his beloved Queen that mirrored your love story with Dan. His deep baritone sunk into your bones and took root there, his stories spelling out promises for the future - your very own happy ever after. 

  
  



End file.
